


Rules

by wyomingnot



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim figures it out, but there are rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

Tim figures it out while he's the designated Gibbs-keeper. He keeps it to himself because while he hasn't actually heard them for this situation, he knows Gibbs and knows there are rules.

The first rule of Gibbs and Fornell - You do not talk about Gibbs and Fornell. 

The second rule of Gibbs and Fornell is YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT GIBBS AND FORNELL.

He mentally gives Tony a head-slap; it's his fault Tim's making movie references in his head now. When he's paired with Tony in the van while Gibbs and Fornell follow Ziva and Werth, he almost hopes Tony mentions Gibbs-and-Fornell. Tim making a Fight Club reference accompanied by a head-slap might actually get Tony to shut up for a while.


End file.
